McGee mène l'enquête
by Bony
Summary: Challenge de la Saint Valentin 2006 : la Saint Valentin, du ship, un dîner entre deux personnages et un McGee qui se pose des questions sur Kate et Tony. De la romance dans l'air ?


Fic pour le challenge de la Saint-Valentin 2006 : du ship, un dîner entre deux personnages et des citations imposés par les participants au challenge devaient être intégrés à l'histoire (en gras dans le texte).

Disclaimer : La série est la propriété de Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill, Belisarius Productions et de CBS Television Studios. Et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

N/A : un grand merci à Midship pour ses corrections.

*****

MCGEE MENE L'ENQUETE

_13 février._

_Il ne savait pas trop comment la discussion avait commencé, pas plus qu'il ne se souvenait de comment il s'était encore retrouvé au milieu de celle-ci, peut-être passait-il par là au mauvais moment ? Kate et Tony étaient au centre de l'allée, se disputant sur le meilleur restaurant pour la saint Valentin, comme toujours aucun des deux ne voulait faire de compromis, et encore moins avouer que l'autre avait raison ! _

"…_Non, Kate, le ristorante Piccolo est le meilleur de Georgetown."_

"_Je t'en prie Tony, c'est le Séquoia. Il faut réserver au moins une semaine à l'avance."_

"_Le bleu, quel est le meilleur, le Piccolo ou le Séquoia ?"_

"_C'est que… je…" bredouilla-t-il._

"_Ha ! Tu vois, même McGee est d'accord avec moi" fanfaronna Tony._

"_Tu ne l'as pas laissé parler. McGee ?" demanda Kate, sans quitter Tony des yeux._

_Il hésita un peu avant de répondre. "Personnellement, je préfère un chinois. Il n'est pas cher, bon et à la fin du repas, ils vous offrent un de ces beignets avec des prédictions. La dernière fois, j'en ai eu une qui disait : __**et dans 150 ans, on s'en souviendra pas de ta première ride, de nos mauvais choix**__. Je comprends pas trop ce que…" il se stoppa net en sentant le regard des deux agents sur lui._

"_Pathétique"soupira Tony. Puis, d'un commun d'accord silencieux, ils lui donnèrent, simultanément, une tape derrière la tête, avant de regagner leur bureau._

_McGee resta quelques secondes tout seul avant de retourner, à son tour, à son bureau. Pourquoi lui demandait-on son avis si, premièrement, on ne l'écoutait pas, si, deuxièmement, c'était pour systématiquement récolter une baffe, et puis, troisièmement, Kate n'avait qu'à aller à son restaurant et Tony au sien, ils ne passaient pas la Saint Valentin ensemble ! A cette pensée, il releva la tête et observa les deux agents à présent silencieux. Kate et Tony, Tony et Kate… nan ! Il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il l'aurait vu s'il y avait quelque chose entre Kate et Tony ? Bon, il devait se l'avouer, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il remarquait, mais Gibbs et Abby, eux, l'auraient vu ?! Et connaissant la laborantine, elle aurait fait des réflexions, non ? Mais, à bien y réfléchir, les mains d'Abby étaient très bavardes avec Gibbs ces derniers temps. Et il y a quelques jours, Kate avait failli tomber, rattrapée de justesse par Tony, et ne lui avait-il pas murmuré quelque chose __comme '__**je te promets, que si un jour tu tombes, ce sera dans mes bras**__' ? Il avait cru que Tony se moquait d'elle, mais__ce pourrait-il qu'il fût sincère ?_

"_Du nouveau sur le voleur de la Saint Valentin ?" demanda Gibbs, surgissant d'on ne sait où, un café à la main et de très mauvaise humeur._

_Le voleur de la Saint Valentin ! La patate chaude du NCIS depuis quatre ans et manque de chance, cette année, elle avait échoué dans leur équipe. Celui qui avait été surnommé ainsi ne commettait que deux ou trois forfaits par an, toujours la semaine de la Saint Valentin, toujours dans le district de Columbia, toujours sur une base militaire, chez des couples mariés depuis moins de deux ans et dont les deux époux travaillaient. Il avait juste la décence de laisser la bague de fiançailles, ainsi qu'une carte pour la fête des amoureux, mais il ne montrait aucune bonne volonté à vouloir se faire arrêter._

"_D'après Abby, on trouve une centaine de cartes semblables dans le premier supermarché du coin… rien à en tirer" répondit Kate._

"_Il t'a fallu une matinée pour trouver ça, agent Todd ?"_

"_Elle m'a aidé à interroger les voisins, qui, comme d'habitude n'ont rien vu, rien entendu" s'empressa de continuer Tony._

_En observant bien les deux agents, McGee discerna un léger sourire de remerciement sur les lèvres de Kate, auquel Tony répondit. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Tony et Kate, se…_

"… _Agent McGee ?" s'énerva Gibbs._

"_Oui ?" pris par ses soupçons, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'on s'adressait à lui. "Oui, le mot laissé sur la __carte : '__**On est souvent trompé en amour, souvent blessé et souvent malheureux; mais on aime, et quand on est sur le bord de sa tombe, on se retourne pour regarder en arrière; et on se dit: "J'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois, mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui**__'__" récita-t-il d'un seul trait, sentant son visage s'empourprer._

"_Respirez, McGee !" lui ordonna l'ancien militaire._

"_Oui, Monsieur". Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air, avant de reprendre "c'est tiré d'un auteur français. Cela ne nous avance pas vraiment."_

"_Notre voleur a une passion pour la littérature française. L'an dernier, il citait Goethe et Schiller, peut-être que l'année prochaine ce sera en espagnol…. Mais il n'y aura pas d'année prochaine" finit Tony, en voyant le regard noir de son patron._

_Le reste de l'après-midi se passa à compulser tous les rapports sous la surveillance de Gibbs. La Saint Valentin ne devait pas être sa fête préférée et ce dossier semblait la rendre encore plus détestable. En tout cas, McGee en profita pour espionner tous les faits et gestes de Kate et Tony. Aucun mouvement, sourire ou plaisanterie qu'ils s'échangeaient ne lui échappait. _

_14 février_

_La matinée avait commencé avec une preuve flagrante, aux yeux du plus jeune agent. Le bureau était baigné par quelques rayons de soleil hivernal, et ils mettaient plus particulièrement en valeur le visage de Kate. Tony l'avait fixé pendant une très longue minute avant de déclamer, pensant ne pas être écouté, "Ha, Katie ! __**Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves. Tu viendras toujours du côté où le soleil se lève**__."_

"_DiNozzo ! Au lieu de faire de la poésie pour midinette…"_

"_J'ai prévenu les trois bases où notre voleur a des chances d'agir aujourd'hui. Ils ne doivent laisser sortir personne tant qu'il n'a pas été fouillé, patron" dit-il comme pour tenter de faire oublier ce qu'il venait de dire._

_Après cette gaffe, ils firent très attention. C'est à peine s'ils osaient se regarder lorsqu'ils se parlaient. Les soupçons de McGee n'en étaient que renforcés. Ces deux là tentaient de cacher quelque chose. _

_Ses prochains indices ne vinrent pas de ses suspects mais de Gibbs et Ducky. Alors qu'il se rendait à la morgue, il trouva le légiste et l'ancien militaire en grande conversation. McGee hésita à faire connaître se présence, sa curiosité étant piquée par ce qu'il entendait._

"…_**Imagine que des deux ne naisse que le meilleur. Que l'un soit pour l'autre un cercle issu d'un cœur**__…"_

"_Il y a des règles, Ducky " coupa Gibbs._

"_Mais les règles sont faites pour être transgressées, Jethro, tu le sais bien. Puis Anthony nous l'a déjà montré."_

"_Ce n'est pas une raison."_

_Il n'était pas fou, ils avaient associé : cœur, règles, transgression et Tony. Eux aussi avaient des soupçons ? C'était décidé, ce soir, il suivrait l'un d'eux pour avoir confirmation. _

"_McGee ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez depuis hier ? On dirait que vous êtes complètement déconnecté." _

"_Je pensais à autre chose… Abby a peut-être quelque chose. Kate et Tony sont prévenus" répondit-il, en emboîtant le pas aux deux hommes. _

"_Gibbs !"s'exclama Abby, en les voyant pénétrer dans son royaume. "J'ai trouvé une empreinte, pas entière mais suffisante pour que notre ami AFIS trouve à qui elle appartient. Et le grand gagnant de notre loterie est une certain Jason Pickles, infirmier à Bethesda. Tu savais que Jason vient d'un mot grec qui signifie guérir ? Drôle de coïncidence ?"_

"_Et dans la mythologie, sa femme __avait une réputation d'empoisonneuse. '__**J'ai aimé ton monde noir, ton audace, ta révolte, ta connivence avec l'horreur et la mort, ta rage de tout détruire. J'ai cru avec toi qu'il fallait toujours prendre et se battre et que tout était permis**__'__.__" _

"_Ducky, c'est si romantique" répondit Abby, en souriant._

"_Ma chère Abigaïl, si…"_

"_Ducky, tu conteras fleurette à Abby plus tard. Où je peux trouver ce Jason Pickles ?"_

"_Gibbs ! C'est la Saint Valentin, tu pourrais être un peu plus romantique" s'exaspéra Abby._

"_C'est aussi ce que me reprochait mes ex-femmes. Ce Pickles ?"_

"_Je vais te décevoir, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir l'afficher à ton tableau de chasse ce soir. Il a été arrêté hier soir pour excès de vitesse. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu ses empreintes !" le nargua Abby. _

_McGee savait que la jeune gothique pouvait se permettre ce genre de familiarité avec leur patron. Ils avaient une relation quasi père fille qu'il ne s'expliquait pas mais que personne n'avait jamais remis en cause ou même cherché à expliquer. En tout cas, son projet semblait sur la bonne voie, ne pouvant pas récupérer leur voleur avant le lendemain, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils puissent partir un peu plus tôt. _

"_Allez ! Filez tous à vos rendez-vous !" soupira Gibbs, après une petite hésitation, comme pour exaucer le vœu de McGee. "Déguerpissez avant que je change d'avis !"_

_Aucun ne se le fit redire deux fois. Quant à McGee, après mûre réflexion, il avait décidé de suivre Kate. Elle n'était sûrement pas plus facile à filer que Tony, elle avait été formée par les services secrets, mais à choisir, il préférait être surpris par elle que par DiNozzo. Puis, elle était plus jolie que Tony à regarder… Non, il ne devait pas penser ça, Kate était une collègue de travail. _

_Pour finir, ce fut plus simple qu'il ne l'espérait. Kate ne paraissait se méfier de rien. Il dut attendre presque deux heures devant son appartement, avant qu'elle ne re-sorte, habillée d'une longue robe fourreau dans les tons indigo. _

"_Waouh !" murmura-t-il. Qui que soit l'homme qu'elle allait rejoindre, celui-ci avait beaucoup de chance, pensa-t-il, en suivant le taxi dans lequel elle était montée. _

_Ils avaient opté pour un restaurant qui donnait sur le Potomac, préférant sûrement oublier la dispute de la veille. McGee réussit à se glisser le plus discrètement à l'intérieur et surtout à avoir une table non loin de la leur, mais légèrement cachée par de grandes plantes en plastique. _

_Pendant tout le début du repas, Tony parla cinéma, comme à son habitude. McGee se demandait pourquoi il associait toujours ce qui lui arrivait à des films ? Façon d'oublier un peu le quotidien ou de le rendre plus facile ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était lancé dans l'explication d'un de ces vieux films en noir et blanc, qu'il semblait plus particulièrement affectionner. _

"_Tony, __**ces histoires d'amour démodées n'arrivent qu'au cinéma**__"__ lui dit Kate, au bout d'un moment. Puis après quelques minutes de silence "il va falloir parler à Gibbs. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça."_

"_Je sais, moi non plus je n'aime pas cette situation" répondit Tony, en serrant la main de Kate. "__**Dis-lui tous ces mots qui nous lient, les mots qui fuient et les non-dits**__… __Mais si on lui parle de tout ça, il va nous faire tout un laïus sur sa règle 12" ajouta-t-il, en plaisantant un peu._

"_Tony ! Je suis sérieuse. On ment à notre supérieur."_

"_On ment à Gibbs" rectifia Tony. _

"_Comment peux-tu plaisanter avec tout ça ?" s'énerva Kate._

"_Caitlin, __**je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois la même. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes, seulement que tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis**__. Tout ça me rend tout aussi mal à l'aise que toi. Si tu veux qu'on parle à Gibbs, alors on parlera à Gibbs." _

_Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme qui sembla être rassurée. Kate se pencha vers Tony. McGee écarquilla les yeux, elle allait l'embrasser. Leur bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ce n'était pas possible, Kate et Tony ayant une relation amoureuse, et suffisamment sérieuse pour en parler à Gibbs ? Pourtant il en avait la preuve, les deux agents allaient s'embrasser, là, juste sous ses yeux._

_..._

"C'est impossible" murmura McGee, en arrachant les trois pages qu'il venait de noircir de sa fine écriture. Il en fit une boule de papier. Au même moment, il se rendit compte qu'on refermait la porte de son appartement.

"Tim ! La pizza spéciale Saint Valentin vient d'arriver" l'appela Abby du salon.

Il se leva et jeta son brouillon dans la poubelle. Non franchement, qui pouvait croire à une relation entre Kate et Tony ?

*****

N/A : je m'excuse auprès de Midship, d'avoir comparé Cabrel à un chanteur pour midinette. Et je la remercie pour ses corrections.

Et dernière chose, le seul couple que j'accepte de reconnaître dans NCIS, c'est le Abby/McGee. Si non je suis une anti-shipper de première ! Donc pas de Tate, Kibbs ou de Tiva.


End file.
